This Time
by Hisashi Jeagerjaques
Summary: Ichigo is being hunted by Soul Society for a treason that he did not commit. Follow him as he gather allies and former enemies to take revenge on Soul Society as well as find his ever-growing family in here. IchigoXHarem. M/M M/F Warnings Mature contents in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N  
Hi all, this is my very first story. I have been in FF for several years but haven't got the courage to post my own story. But this amazing story plot came to me one night and I just couldn't let it go. So here it is, the first chapter of This Time. Critics and comments are welcomed, would appreciate if I can get some R&amp;Rs too!

P/S Storyline follows Canon till end of Fullbring arc, from there on is a different story. (Therefore, no Thousand Year Blood War occurs) And Ichigo is stronger than Canon as he had 2 years to train after he defeated Fullbringers.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo, he is the epitome of power, strength and absolute. He and he alone defeated the traitor when the entire Soul Society could not. He showed determination and perseverance even throughout fighting the Fullbringers, before Soul Society decided to have mercy on him and gave him back his powers.  
Soul Society, despite being the place that housed countless souls, is a place of tradition. They believed in exterminating those who will bring harm to them in order to maintain peace. Thus, when Ichigo presents himself to be too powerful, the Soul Society took action.

_-Present-_

Ichigo groans slightly and pried open one of his eyes. One amber-colored eye met the white of the sands. Forcing himself to sit up and taking in his surroundings, he realized he is currently in Hueco Mundo. Memories flocked back to him like nobody's business.

_-Flashback 10 hours ago-_

Ichigo sat on his bed, nodding his head to the music that is currently playing through his headphone. He had just finished his revision for his exam tomorrow. It's the final paper before graduation. A sudden jerk on his shoulder and a push at his chest brought him back to reality. He found himself in his Shinigami form facing 4 captains – Soi Fon of Squad 2, new captain Amagai Shusuke of Squad 3, new captain Tomoyama Raiko of Squad 5 and Kurotsuchi Mayuri of Squad 12.

"What the hell! What's wrong with you guys and why are you here?!" Ichigo asked, bewildered.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are under arrest. Surrender yourself or we will make you!" Soi Fon spat out while preparing her Zanpaktou.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on! Arrested? Me? That's crazy!" he exclaimed.

"For committing treachery with the enemies of Soul Society; there are witnesses who can testify against you." This time it was Amagai who explained, smoothly but you can't miss the disgust in his tone.

'I've committed treachery? The only one whom I've come into contact with is Shiro.' Ichigo thought to himself. Through these years, Ichigo had come to terms with his inner hollow, which he'd named Shiro. They managed to live in harmony, sans the occasional bickering, and Shiro even became his advisor when it came to training. To say Ichigo was furious was not enough, he was burning mad. For all the sacrifices and deeds he had done for Soul Society, this was how they chose to repay him. He had listened to them time and again, adhering to their rules and fulfilling their selfish wishes, this time he shall not comply. This time he will fight back. This time he is going to reclaim his right to live without the reign of Soul Society.

And fought he did. He fought with all his might, but one against four captains in Bankai mode was apparently too much for him to handle. So he called forth Shiro. The captains were shocked when they saw his mask. Soi Fon was even more determined to capture him. Kurotsuchi, well, was mumbling to himself about 'experiments' and 'interesting species'. Shiro is strong; he managed to fend off all four of them. But he got jabbed in the nick of the moment by Kurotsuchi; by no doubt some chemicals which will put him and his King in danger. He sonidoed himself away from the four of them, two dead, two others were panting heavily. Feeling his reiatsu being drained, most likely from the jab, Shiro quickly swing Zangetsu at the sky and stepped into the Garganta.

_-End Flashback-_

"Shiro, we need to find a place to rest and heal." Ichigo spoke out to Shiro, even though he resides within his mind.  
**'I agree King, and what better place than Las Noches?'** Shiro smirked.  
"That. And I need a plan." Ichigo is determined. This time he shall let Soul Society have a taste of his own power.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Hi guys, I've managed to gather some help from a fellow reader to edit the first 2 chapters. Hopefully, this version's grammar is better than before!  
A big THANK YOU to PandaHat97 for your assistance! 3

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of Las Noches; it looked almighty grand now that he had to time to finally have a good look at it.

**"A good fit for the King"** Shiro said, having able to manifest himself now that they are in Hueco Mundo.

"Let's go Shiro, prepare yourself, there might be rogue arrancars in there."

**"I'm born ready, King."** Shiro threw Ichigo a smirk.

The two split souls wandered through the halls of Las Noches, raising their reiatsu to alert any surviving arrancars of their presence.  
**"Tsk, King, if you want to take over the place, you beat the hell out of them and claim it as yours."**  
"Dammit Shi, can't you think of better ways than using violence?!"  
**"I've taught you better King."** With this Shiro cackled, Ichigo couldn't help but laugh too.

"Itsyyygooooo!"  
'That sounded familiar.'

"Nel?" Ichigo and Shiro looked towards where the voice came from and were greeted with a shocking sight.  
Standing in front of them were the "enemies" and "traitor" of the Soul Society. Ichigo looked, eyes bulging and mouth wide open and unable to speak, until he was glomped.

"Gyaaaa! Nel get off me please!" exclaimed Ichigo, whose face is now as red as Renji's hair.

By now, Shiro is already rolling on the floor laughing his ass off at the pathetic sight of his King.

_-At the Lounge-_

"So, mind telling me why you guys aren't dead? And you, Grimmjow! I saw you die with my own eyes!"  
"Tsk, Nel saved me with her gooey puddle of spit when I was about to die. Deal with it Kurosaki." Grimmjow waved him off, sitting beside Shiro on a 3-seater couch. The two had hit it off instantly after the laugh and had been debating on who is the stronger of them both until now. Ichigo had to pull Shiro back into his mind twice to prevent them from battling then and there.

"And you, Ichimaru Taicho?" Ichigo eyed Ichimaru, he had learned from Matsumoto that Ichimaru's true intention of helping Aizen is to defeat Aizen and revenge her. He had gained Ichigo's respect and Ichigo can fully relate to the silver-haired feelings. He would have took revenge for his friends too, but most likely in a brasher way than Ichimaru's neatly thought-out plan.

"Uh uh, someone healed me. And I can't go back to Seireitei, they'd definitely lock me in the maggot's nest." was Ichimaru's reply.  
"What? But you are not exactly a traitor! Shouldn't they give you a chance to explain at least?" Ichigo can feel his anger rising upon hearing the unfairness the Soul Society is showing.

"Maa maa, Ichi-Kun, this is the Seireitei. Trust me; I've lived there long enough to know that they won't admit their mistake and bow down to anyone else." Ichimaru opened his eyes, showing off his aquamarine eyes, looking seriously at Ichigo.

Stunned, Ichigo couldn't move but he knew he was entranced by the beautiful eyes that had seen too much, and yet looking at him now sincerely as if wishing for him to do something to ease his pain. And Ichigo will do anything, for his friends and now, his comrades.

Ichigo turned to look at Szayelaporro Granz, he recalled Ishida talking about some pest who just couldn't stop regenerating. 'This must be him.' Shiro snickered when he heard Ichigo's thoughts.

"I believe that glasses boy told you about me huh, and yes, I kept a clone of myself so I can regenerate as long as I have reiatsu. And I always keep a bottle of my own reiatsu with me. That glasses boy, tsk, to think he dares to decapitate my magnificent resurreccion.I need to teach him a lesson again!" Szayel broke the silence and starts rambling about his fight between Ishida and himself.

Just then, the door flew open, catching everyone off guard. Ichigo grabbed his Zangetsu and was about to swing it upon the intruder when he realized that it was a heavily injured Tier Harribel. Nel quickly ran over to Tier and support her falling body and laid her on the couch. Ichimaru started working on healing kido to ease her pain and injuries.

"What happen to you Harribel-San?" Ichigo asked, concerned for her health and at the same time, wanting to know who did this to her. Ichigo looked at Harribel, her once radiant blonde was now damp and matted with dried blood, and her body is also sporting various dark bruises and cuts. And most gruesome of all is the patch of flesh that was torn off her shoulders, it seemed to be bitten off. Ichigo clenched his fist, trying to take deep breaths and willed himself to calm down. 'I need to be patient.' Ichigo felt Shiro's reiatsu brushing against him and he threw Shiro an appreciative glance.

"There were too many… Menos…Gone rogue." Tier Harribel managed to speak before passing out from her injuries.

'Shit! It must be the lack of a ruler that caused the uproar.' His eyes met with Shiro's and Grimmjow's, they all know that something has to be done.

"Ichimaru Taicho, please continue to heal Harribel-San. Nel, please assist Ichimaru Taicho. Szayel-San, please come with me, Shiro and Grimmjow. We will clear out those rogue Menos." Ichimaru and Nel both gave Ichigo a nod and continued to work on Harribel, while the quartet prepared themselves for a fight.

"Tch, finally there is some action. I've been aching for a fight for so long! Yo Shiro let's see who kills the most!" grumbled Grimmjow, stretching his long legs with a maniacal grin.

**"You're on Grimmjow. Ha! I bet you can't even handle one."** taunted Shiro.

"Maybe I should wire in some Menos to do some experiments…hmmm." Szayel mumbled to himself.

"Let's go, we will show them who rules this place now. Let's give Hueco Mundo its King." Ichigo flared his reiatsu and with Zangetsu on hand, strutted out of Las Noches, ready to take over his new kingdom


	3. Chapter 3

A/N  
Hi guys, thank you all for the reviews, PMs and favorites. It really warms me up to know my lil project is getting amazing readers. So, here is a shoutout to **PandaHat97, Baka Kage Usagi, sasunaruhaven, Stormshadow13, and guest readers. **

PandaHat97; It is an IchiXguys&amp;girls fic, and to let you all in a lil, it is a prime alpha and betas story.

A little late to the post, but here it is, I do not write fighting scenes well, so I tend to make them short and sweet. More to the plot!

Disclaimer; Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo sensei.

* * *

"Getsuga Tenshou!" with that, the last of the Menos dissolved into thin air. Ichigo stood at the top of a large rock, looking down at the carcasses of the massacre. It pained him to kill, he did not wish to rule with violence, however it was unavoidable because this is Hueco Mundo and kindness can never work its way around here.

Ichigo flared his reiatsu once more, throwing in all the feelings that he felt there and then, making the pressure very intense. He urged anyone who wished for a challenge to come forward, try to take him on no matter how fruitless it is. Ichigo is determined to stay King.

"**King."** Shiro mocked a bow before Ichigo and smirked at him. Grimmjow followed with a huge grin. "Tch. King." Grimmjow, for all he was, is not dumb. He knows when to stand down and submit defeat. And right now, he knows that he is nowhere near the strength of Ichigo, especially when the reishi in Hueco Mundo is like a second blood fuel for Ichigo. The Ichigo here, is dangerous.

Back in Las Noches, all the other espadas felt the powerful reiatsu Ichigo is channeling too. And they knew. "Its time for a revolution."

When the four of them stepped back into the lounge, Ichigo is stunned to see Ichimaru, Nelliel and Harribel kneeled on the floor and greeted him. "King." They called out in unison.

"What? Hey c'mon guys, don't be like that just stand already." flustered, Ichigo looked to Shiro hoping that his pale companion will help him out. Beyond his belief though, Szayel, Grimmjow and Shiro copied the other three and submit themselves to Ichigo.

Ichigo is bewildered; he did not expect his friends to do that. **"King, we are hollows and this is our instinct telling us to bow down to the strongest right here in Hueco Mundo. Just live with it."** Shiro explained seeing as Ichigo is stunned speechless. A little warmth bubbled in Ichigo's heart, this is his family now. He will damn well protect them with everything he has.

"Fine fine, just get up alright. And Ichimaru Taicho.." "Just Gin will do, Ichi-chan." said snake cut off his king when he tried to address him with his old title.

"Okay then, Gin, from now on, you will be my advisor, I believe with your experience in captaincy within the Seireitei, we can do much more damage from inside out."

"As you wish, Ichi-chan." Gin complied with ease. He, too, wanted to destroy that power-corrupted place. As much as he hates Aizen, this is one thing that he fully agreed with. And if he can, Gin would like to give Rangiku a better place to live in.

"Grimmjow, go round up any Arrancars that might want to join us in our quest." Grimmjow turned and was about to walk out when Ichigo spoke again. "No forcing, Grimmjow." Ichigo gave Grimmjow a pointed look telling him how serious he is about minimal violence. "Tch, I know."

"Szayel, I need you to stand in as house doctor as well as security. I believe you have security cameras set up around the palace yes?" He received a nod. "Good, look out for any suspicious lurkers. I also need you to design a special program for me, meet me at my room later, I will give you the details." He received another nod. This time he detected traces of excitement in the pair of golden eyes, probably from the thought of having new specimens.

"Nel and Harribel, I need you both to team up and do patrolling. In addition to that, I need both of you to help me out with a task. I have left the human realm in a hurry; no one knows exactly what happened to me, especially my family. They must be worried sick. I need you both to go to the human realm, get a gigai from Szayel, and deliver this orb to my father." with that, Ichigo focused his reiatsu in his palm and formed a memory orb.

Szayel watched in amazement while Nel took the orb from Ichigo. "This orb is a portion of my memory I extracted from myself, once you see my father, hand it over to him and he will relive the scene. I have also included some instructions for him, however you two will not remain. Come back when you have successfully hand it over to him. If you bump into any Shinigamis, no matter my friends or not, hide. If you can't, crush the orb and I will know to come save you. "

"Yes King!" the two special-missioned Espadas acknowledged. Ready and determined not to fail their new ruler.

Ichigo's eyes softened at them, he walked towards Harribel and Nel. "Please be safe and return back to me." He gave each of them a hug and a smile before opening a Garganta.

"Now Szayel, shall we?" Ichigo turned to the scientist after he sent the only two females of his group off. Szayel led Ichigo to the throne room, all the while anticipating just what his king wanted to program.

Sat comfortably at the throne, Ichigo beckoned Szayel to his side. "First thing first, Szayel, like I told the two ladies, always return back to me no matter where I sent you to. You are my family." Warm brown eyes met the pair of striking gold. Szayel felt a little overwhelmed at that statement, he never had a family except Yylfordt and even then, the two of them never really shared any brotherly bonds. Deep in his thought, Szayel was brought back to reality when he felt warmth on his cheek. Ichigo's long finger was caressing his cheek, looking at Ichigo's smile, Szayel could feel himself redden a little.

"I need you to take a sample of everyone's reiatsu and blood for safekeeping and future usage. Yes, that includes mine as well. Next, there are a few friends from Seireitei whom I might want to persuade to join us. Lastly, I need eyes within Seireitei, I need to plant cameras without getting caught. That said, it is not an easy task, as such I will perform these myself. However, I need you to alter my reiatsu so that the Shinigamis won't detect me. I trust that you can do it, Szayel."

"Hai, King." Feeling breathless with Ichigo's trusting speech and the warmth of the King's finger on his cheek throughout, Szayel closed his eyes trying to process all the emotions that he is feeling right now.

Looking down at the Espada that had fallen asleep on the arm of his throne, Ichigo traced the outline of Szayel's features. From his cheek, to his eyes, to his nose and landed lastly on his lips. He brushed his thumb over the well-moisturized lips and stopped there. Ichigo is not ignorant nor is he blind. He can clearly see how beautiful this man is, and during the two years that he had trained with Shiro, he had somehow partially merged with his hollow side, gaining what the hollow called, Instinct.

He still recalled during one of the summer, after a rigorous training, he was sporting a huge erection at the sight of his hollow lying on the ground defeated. It was one of the most embarrassing conversations he had throughout his life, second to the birds and bees talk when he was twelve by Goat-Chin. Shiro, being the hollow he is, educated Ichigo about the reproduction system of hollows as well as how they mated. There is one sentence that stuck with him from that day on.

"As long as you remain King, you will always be the Prime Alpha. That means, you will never bottom."

Standing up, Ichigo carefully picked up the sleeping Szayel in a bridal carry and walked towards Szayel's room. Behind him, followed his newly-appointed advisor and his twin lookalike.

This time, he will be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

**PandaHat97**: Thank you for your kind review. Grimmjow sure is feeling grouchy for the no-violence rule. But King is King. ;D

**Baka Kage Usagi**: *feels shy for being called Senpai* I'm just a noob, but nonetheless, here's a virtual cookie for the review! Here is the next update; I hope it meets your expectation. :D

Update update update! Because I'm feeling inspired~ 33

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo sama.

* * *

-Seireitei-

Flash stepping through the alleys of Seireitei Ichigo tried to accomplish his mission as soon as possible. Just that morning, Szayel had completed the task he had asked of him and proudly demonstrated his magnificent work to his new king. Ichigo was pleased, he had known that Szayel was intelligent, but his device was beyond perfect. It traps Ichigo's reiatsu and transforms it to a random reiatsu from one of Szayel's past captives. He also went through an extreme makeover as well, what with the blond hair (which Shiro had eagerly volunteered to dye for him) and blue contacts, no one would know he was Kurosaki Ichigo.

'Now all that's left to do is to plant these peephole cameras and find Shinji.' Ichigo thought to himself. He worked stealthily, pin dropping into the Sixth Division, checking to see if Byakuya was around. 'I'll be damned if he is. Ugh!' Seeing that it was clear, he quickly planted the camera under Renji's work desk and sealed it with the transformed reiatsu. 'One down, nine more to go.' with that, he flash stepped to the meeting hall and came to a halt when he noticed Sasakibe Fukutaicho walking out of the room, seemingly unaware of his presence. Ichigo decided to wait until he was out of tracking range before proceeding. At the end of the last camera, Ichigo was amused that he hadn't been found out. "And they call themselves the Shinigamis." he muttered to himself.

Proceeding to the Fifth division, he began looking for Shinji. However, he had accidentally bumped into Hinamori Momo while turning a corner.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I apologize for my clumsiness." she exclaimed while trying to get up from the floor. She looked at Ichigo with her big brown eyes, never realizing that it was Ichigo that she had bumped into.

Ichigo cringed. He did not wish to see her at all, for guilt crept on him from for killing her beloved Taicho. He had seen her devastating state after the war, withdrawn and incoherent. It pained him to know that he had hurt an innocent female while trying to save the world. Therefore, he had avoided her at all cost, not that it had been a difficult task, because for all he knew, she was avoiding him also.

"It's all right Hinamori Fukutaicho. It was my fault for not looking where I walk." he swiftly replied, trying to avoid rousing her suspicion.

"No problem. I do not think I have seen you before. Are you new?" Hinamori asked giving Ichigo a smile, indicating that she did not mind the fall.

"Ano, yes I'm new and trying to familiarize myself with the division. Is...is Hirako Taicho in his office?" Ichigo decided that he would take his chance at that, praying that his question would not alert the petite lady in any way.

"He is. He just stepped in not too long ago."

"I would like to thank him for accepting me if it is alright." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, finding the conversation a little freaky.

Getting her consent, Ichigo scrambled out of her way and proceeded to Shinji's office. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. "Come in." He heard the captain slur.

Stepping into the room he greeted the captain.

"Yo Shinji."

Hirako Shinji, feeling perturbed, looked up from his work pile and stared at the visitor. "Harrrr? Who the hell are you?"

"Tch, I'm hurt Shinji. You can't even recognize your fellow Vizard? It's Ichigo you baka!" scowling at the ignorant captain Ichigo plopped onto the cushion in front of Shinji's desk.

"ICHIGO?! Where the hell have you been, dammit?! Do you know everyone is looking for you? I thought you were dead! Why didn't you establish contact with Urahara? Why the hell are you even here? The Shinigamis-"

"Whoa, Shinji, you sound like a bullet train. Chill it. And you're being too loud dammit; if I get caught here it'll be your fault! Look, I know you want answers, but now is not the time. I just want to know whether you are a friend or an enemy now."

Shinji gave Ichigo a long knowing look. "Just give me the word Ichigo, and the Vizards will always follow you." Hearing his long time friend's affirmation, Ichigo felt relieved. He did not know what to expect from this meeting, but knowing that he still has allies within Soul Society put his mind at ease.

"Just one question Ichi. Where are you hiding now? What are you going to do?" Shinji had never felt so excited throughout his lifetime. He had been in Soul Society for too long. If Ichigo is going to do what he thinks he is, then he is all in for the change. He would go all the way to help out this young chap.

"That's two questions! Whatever, I'm residing in Hueco Mundo now. I'm still gathering allies. I want to clean up this Society where most of my friends are, especially the Central 46. They're too rigid and corrupted. If there is one thing that Aizen is right about, it will be this. I want a revolution. This time though, I will succeed."

Shinji was amazed at the boy's determination. The boy is only 18 for God's sake. "You have my word Ichi. I will relay your message to Kensei and Rose."

"Good, I have already sent someone to inform my dad, I'm sure he will inform Urahara as well. I will be in touch Shinji, as of now, just keep attending those boring captain meetings." Ichigo teased with a smirk. He knew how Shinji detested those meetings. He laughed when he got a finger back as reply. "I'm going; don't let Rukia and Renji know that I've been here."

Ichigo walked towards the door but was shell shocked when the door flew open to reveal Hinamori. 'Had she heard what we said? Didn't I soundproof the room? Shit! I didn't.' Thousands of thoughts were going around in Ichigo's mind; he did not know what to do with Hinamori in this situation. However, before he could even utter a word, she spoke.

"Take me with you, Kurosaki san." Ichigo stared at the woman before him seeing the pure rage and firmness in her eyes. Figuring if he ever wanted to make it up to her and erase all the guilt that had been bothering him, he would go ahead and take her along.

"It will be considered treason, Momo chan." Shinji voiced out, having recovered from his own shock.

'That's exactly my thoughts.' For all the planning he had to undo upon Seireitei, he never wanted anyone to be punished along the way for aiding him. As such, in his mind, it is better not to involve any one unnecessarily.

Looking to Hinamori, Ichigo found her looking straight at him. He saw it, the hidden plea in her eyes.

"I'll be taking your Fukutaicho, Shinji. You deal with the rest. If anything, you can push the blame onto me."

Opened the Garganta with Zangetsu, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Hinamori's waist and stepped into the black hole with resolve.

"I won't let you down this time Momo." He felt her clutch tighten on his shirt.

* * *

P/S  
Did I make any characters OOC in this chapter? Do let me know! I'm working on the next chapter now, so hopefully, it will be ready by next week. Reviews will be appreciated! :D

Ciaos,  
Hisashi J.

**This chapter is edited. ^^v


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Thanks to all readers who'd reviewed, favorite and followed my story! Now, I have to admit I'm not good at grammar, had totally given all my grammar knowledge back to my elementary school teacher. Hence, I will appreciate if kind readers can point out to me if you spot any mistakes. Thanks in advance!

A little late to the post, but here's the next update! Hopefully, it meets your expectation~

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo sensei.

* * *

Ichigo stopped in front of the lounge room, where he'd sensed all his comrades are, along with Hinamori Momo by his side. He did not know how the Espadas would feel having a Shinigami joining them, an ex-subordinate of Aizen no less, but he would damn well make sure they know not to hurt her. Taking a quick glance at the female who was still clutching onto his uniform, Ichigo swallowed a sigh, mentally berating himself for involving Hinamori. Still, there is no way back and no time for regrets. Ichigo took hold of Hinamori's small hand and stepped in.

"Welcome back Ou-sama." Harribel greeted the King before eyeing the puny girl who was attached by his side. She had known that her King had brought back visitors or allies the moment they stepped out of the Garganta. It is not easy to miss a reiatsu like Ichigo's anyway. She gave the newcomer a glance-over before deeming her harmless, she walked to Hinamori and introduced herself. Harribel have always had a soft spot for females.

"My name is Tier Harribel. Welcome to the family, if you need anything, do let me know." She gave the girl a pat on her shoulders before looking at Ichigo. She was awarded with an appreciative smile and a nod for her understanding.

"Alright guys," Ichigo cleared his throat, "this is Hinamori Momo, she is a Shinigami and Fukutaicho of the Fifth Division. She had willingly volunteered to join us with our mission. Please do treat her with respect." Much to Ichigo's surprise though, none of the Espadas protested and most just gave some sort of a grunt to acknowledge his speech. He looked to where Nelliel and Harribel had dragged the poor overwhelmed girl to, and was pleased to find that Hinamori had eased up and now wearing a small smile on her face. Perhaps it was the overly positive energy Nelliel is giving out, he shuddered at that.

Back to serious business on hand, Ichigo asked Grimmjow how his mission went. "Got a few familiar faces if that is what you're asking. They are in the training grounds with Ichimaru." As Ichigo and Grimmjow walked along the halls, Ichigo shot Grimmjow a question that was floating in his head for awhile. "I thought you wanted to be king, but now you decided to let me make the decisions, why?"

"Tch, don't get your hopes high Kurosaki, why would I wanna follow a pansy like you. I'm just bored and the Shinigamis piss me off!" Grimmjow turned his head to the side, refusing to let Ichigo see the blush that was starting to spread across his cheeks.

Truth to be told, he prided himself as a hollow, but he hated being in a pack that has a Prime Alpha. Most packs in Hueco Mundo have two or more Alphas within them. However, rarely do you come across a Prime Alpha. In fact, it is so rarely seen that most Hollows deemed it as a myth. Being a Prime Alpha, not only must the Hollow/Person be crazy strong, he must be able to give off unique yet powerful pheromones, known as_ Impulsos,_ that can affect all beings, Alpha or Beta. It is these pheromones that make others submit to this Prime Alpha willingly. Being a Prime Alpha has its perks, the Prime is able to mate anyone he wants to, take as many mates as he wants to, and the desired mate can never say no to the mating request. Most importantly, the Prime Alpha can only remain a Prime Alpha. Unlike other Alphas, who can become Beta if he is not as strong another Alpha, or a Beta can become an Alpha if he defeats a weak Alpha.

'F*ck this Kurosaki, blasting his Impulsos like it is free.' Grimmjow is heavily affected by the Impulsos that Ichigo is unknowingly giving out. He was sure as hell the other Espadas are too. However, he refused to give Ichigo the hollow-version of the birds and bees talk. Gritting his teeth, Grimmjow decided to ignore his King for the remaining journey.

Ichigo was perturbed by the sight before him. 'Is Grimmjow blushing?' He managed to catch a glimpse of Grimmjow's face before he turned away from him. Ichigo wanted to tease the blue haired male but was halted by Shiro speaking to him.

'**Leave him be, King. Trust me, you really don't want an angry mate.' **

'Huh? What mate?'

'**Tch, seriously King, are you that dense? Can't you see the Espadas are always so submissive and borderline aroused whenever you are with them?'**

'WHAT?! Wh..why aroused?'

'**Sigh, I guess we really need to have this talk huh. Fine, just listen carefully. You are a Prime Alpha, the only Alpha allowed in this pack….'**

They were almost reaching the training grounds when Grimmjow felt Ichigo's Impulsos weakened a little, though it is still present. He chanced a glance at his King, and was greeted by a heavily blushing Ichigo. 'Tch, Shiro must have given him the talk. Save me the trouble.' He could not help but tease his King a little. "Look who's the _strawberry_ now. Ha!" He did not expect Ichigo to send him a feral growl and a look that promised punishment if he continues. Grimmjow backed down, he did not want to take the risk of being beaten in submission by Ichigo now. That and he felt his loins tightened from the threat. He is a sadist after all.

Grimmjow opened the door and let Ichigo in first.

"Gin. " Ichigo called out to his advisor.

Four pairs of eyes turned to look at where the voice came from. Two looked down out of submission, typical Beta reaction. One stared at Ichigo with a smirk and Gin flash stepped to Ichigo with a beam on his face. "Ah, Ichi chan, you have returned. Is that Momo-chan's reiatsu I felt?" Giving Gin an affirmation and a warm smile, Ichigo looked past the one who is smirking at him and directed his question at the two Betas. "Name yourselves."

"Tesla Lindocruz" "Menoly Mallia"

"All right, I believe Grimmjow had told you what happened and what will happen from now. I do not wish to force anyone to join my alliance, as such, if you feel uncomfortable at the notion of fighting the Soul Society, you may leave. If not, please make yourselves feel at home, Gin will inform you of your duties and future missions." announced Ichigo.

Tesla and Menoly kneeled and acknowledged their new King. "Hai, Ou-sama!"

Pleased that they are staying, Ichigo ruffled both their hair before telling them to stand up. He then walked towards the third person before letting out a long withheld breath.

"What are you doing here, KARIN!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Sorry for not updating last week, I have been busy with house moving and all. Now I'm back with a new chapter.

Warnings!  
(1) Please mind the slightly graphic scene  
(2) Ichigo is a little OOC *Forgive me please!*

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo sensei.

* * *

"Calm your nerves Ichi-nii. Urahara sent me here to update you about our decisions."

"But why can't he…!"

"I volunteered Ichi-nii, Urahara is busy collaborating with Hirako Shinji, something about a communication device. Dad is well, dad. He is worried about Yuzu too. So I'm the next best option being able to see souls and all." Karin shrugged, she was so excited when Goat-chin asked her to pass on information to her brother, she had missed him after all.

Ichigo let out a long sigh, he knew all the logics in his head, he just could not shake away the fear of his sister getting harmed because of him. He will let it be for now, he has to do what he initiated.

"One last question, I got Szayel to track all Garganta openings in Hueco Mundo, the security is especially tight in Las Noches, how did Urahara get you here?" Deciding to find out the one other important issue that is bothering him for awhile now, he needed to make sure everyone can feel safe in Las Noches, Ichigo could not afford any loop holes present in his plans.

"Ano…Ou-sama," Szayel stepped out from his corner, looking down at his feet, "I directed that scientist here, I thought he's an ally so I…" Gathering a little courage, Szayel looked up at Ichigo and was faced with an emotionless Ichigo staring right into his eyes. Having mistaken the no-emotion for anger, Szayel quickly got onto his knees and pleaded for forgiveness from his King. How could he be so daring as to go against his King's wishes, how could he decide on behalf of his King, Szayel hated himself now for his ignorance, he wished he could turn back time, Szayel simply did what he thought would please his King.

In his panic state, Szayel did not notice that Ichigo was now in front of him, staring at him from above. When he felt a surge of Impulsos rushing through him, he bared his neck out of natural instinct.

Ichigo did not understand what he is feeling, he should be angry at Szayel for letting someone in without his permission. He should also feel grateful that Szayel had kept his sister away from danger zones. But all he felt right now, was the urge to sink his teeth into the Beta submitted before him.

"**It's your instinct King. As the Prime Alpha, you will constantly have the urge to mate. And given your protective personality, I would say you will want to mate almost everyone you want to protect, other than blood family, and keep them under your wings, safe and sound. Before you deny me, I assure you it's not a bad thing. It is an alpha's responsibility to protect his mates." **Shiro explained, hoping that Ichigo will see the good in mating. Shiro himself have had the urge to mate ever since he stepped into Hueco Mundo, he decided to cast it aside and aid Ichigo in forming his team before he acted upon his urges. Now that a great opportunity have arose, Shiro refused to be denied anymore, he would be damned if let this opportunity slip.

"**Ichigo, a mated Alpha or Beta will also be less easily provoked; the Impulsos you give off will calm them down during difficult times too."** Shiro continued to persuade his King.

Ichigo felt his dilemma enlightened, he let go of his tightly clenched fists and put them onto Szayel's shoulders. Surprised by the touch, Szayel wanted look up but a sting to the right side of his neck made him stop all movements. He felt Ichigo's reiatsu flowing into his veins. He felt Ichigo's Impulsos brushing against his body. He felt euphoria.

Grimmjow was stunned. Looking at Ichigo marked Szayel right where his pulse is made Grimmjow felt something he had never felt before.

Jealousy. He wanted Ichigo to mark him, first.

Ichigo could not describe the feeling that was churning within his heart now. He felt sated and excited and he wanted more. More of Szayel. Ichigo reluctantly pull himself away from Szayel's neck and grabbed his new mate's chin with his thumb and pointer finger, he looked hard into Szayel's moist eyes and whispered.

"_Mine."_

"Come on Karin, let's go to the lounge, I need updates from the living world." Ichigo stood and led Karin and Gin away from the scene, leaving the Espadas and Arrancars behind trying to form a proper thought in their heads.

"I…I thought Ou-sama needs to m..mate Szayel san before marking him as his?" Menoly broke the silence, this is the first time she had witnessed a mating without sex. She could not believe her eyes; she can now clearly _feel _Ichigo's reiatsu thinly wrapped around Szayel's own, was this because Ichigo is the Prime Alpha?

Szayel stood up from the ground, still unbelieving, started to explain to Menoly. "It is not known whether an Alpha can mark his mate before the actual sexual intercourse ritual in a mating process. He might be able to but it may not be permanent. However, Ou-sama is a Prime Alpha, it seems that they are able to target and mark a mate before fully claiming them. I believe it serves as a signal to other Alphas not to try and hit on his targeted mate or they will be facing the wrath of the Prime Alpha. I would also like to say that it is a permanent effect, whether or not Ou-sama has sex with me, I am his mate from now on."

"Tch, how do you know that, it can be temporary for all we know." Grimmjow grumbled.

"Because of this." Szayel shoved his hair to the side and showed the remaining Espada and Arrancars the mark, a mark that had been once a legend, a mark that nobody thought was real.

The mark of a Prime Alpha - an infinite symbol. ∞

* * *

P/S Tell me how you feel about this chapter, let me know if there are any mistakes. Reviews are much appreciated!

Ciaos,  
Hisashi J.


End file.
